


Casting Couch

by Owlpig



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlpig/pseuds/Owlpig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross comes over to Sparkles*' for a shoot, clothes get removed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casting Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/djh3max/status/549577703268311041) and [this](https://twitter.com/GhostOfSparkles/status/549577065323061248)
> 
> the lovely [boobyepic](http://tmblr.co/meQkpDma3q9tje3SfGLpjnw) drew a [thingy](http://boobyepic.tumblr.com/post/112642599766/boy-howdy-i-love-mrowlpigs-fic-so-i-drew-a-thingy) for this as well! <3

Ross hangs his jacket on the hook in the hallway, toeing out of his shoes. He’s been in Sparkles* flat quite a few times before but not without Chris or Alex. Unfortunately Chris had fallen ill and Alex was out running in the woods so their loosely arranged meeting had fallen to shambles. Sparkles* hadn’t minded though and when Ross had texted him he’d been fine with just having him over, it was just a quick thing. It had first started when they stumbled upon the Area 11 merch photos and realised they could use something like that for their new merch.

“You have the shirts?” Sparkles* asks Ross, leaning his shoulder against the wall, watching the other man untying his sneakers.

“Yeah, right here,” Ross replies, pointing at the backpack on the floor next to him. Sparkles* smiles satisfied and when Ross straightens his back he leads him further into the flat. There’s an area cleared in front of a wall with different lights pointing at it. Although it’s not the most professional set-up Ross knows they’re friends and that he’ll get a much better price with Sparkles* than anyone else, and Sparkles* is happy to get some extra work, well at least not displeased.

“Okay from both the back and the front on each garment, maybe more angles, but it won’t take very long,” Sparkles* says as he walks behind the camera, adjusting some settings whilst Ross changes. He drops his own hoodie and t-shirt on the floor, pulling out the first shirt from his bag. Sparkles* can’t say he doesn’t check Ross out, especially as he turns and flashes his happy trail at the ginger for a brief moment. Ross is a good model, knowing how to angle his face and body for the shots to look good, it also helps that he is fairly fit, filling out the clothing items in a very pleasing way. The photo shoot is done quickly and efficiently and when Ross takes the last shirt off, Sparkles*interrupts him.

“Can I take a couple normal ones? Just like this,” Sparkles* asks and Ross looks surprised but nods. “Don’t put it back on, unless you’re freezing, but I don’t get many male models,” he continues when Ross makes an attempt to grab his Superdry t-shirt from the floor. Ross doesn’t question it and it’s not until later that he remembers that Sparkles* lives with two other men, way after he follows Sparkles* instruction to stand by the window, the dramatic backlight highlighting his angles.

Occasionally the ginger asks him to change his position or moves him somewhere else, soft words and light touches guiding him. Ross is now sitting down on the sofa and Sparkles* tries to tell him how to tilt his head, but he soon gets frustrated because the sunlight is not falling right and he steps forward, kneeling in front of Ross. Sparkles* grabs Ross’ jaw with his hand, frowning as he angles it one way or another.

“What are you doing?” Ross asks amused.

“Looking at your eyes,” Sparkles* replies, staring intensely at Ross.

“Romantic,” he laughs but he can’t help to lick his lips. The passion that emits from Sparkles* focused expression makes Ross look back with admiration, it’s similar to the one he’s seen when Sparkles* is on stage, completely engulfed in what he’s doing. Finally it seems Sparkles* is satisfied and Ross tries his hardest not to even move a millimetre when Sparkles* moves back behind the camera and takes a couple of shots.

“That’s the last one I think,” Sparkles* says. Ross stretches his neck and arms, relieved to move after being still for so long. Sparkles* flops down next to him on the sofa, letting out a small sigh and turning his head too look at Ross. He flicks his gaze over Ross still naked torso, his chest that heaves up and down with his calm breaths, the short dark hair that runs a trail from his sternum down beneath his jeans. Sparkles* smirks a little at the fact Ross hasn’t made an attempt to put his clothes back on after being so eager to earlier.

“Are you enjoying your view?” Ross asks, gesturing at his chest. Sparkles* looks up quickly, focusing on Ross’ face instead.

“Maybe? I mean you’re not exactly ugly,” Sparkles* replies with a casual tone, but there’s a hidden flirtiness in his voice. Ross blushes slightly at the compliment and Sparkles* gets a sudden impulse to touch the other man. He places a hand on Ross’ jaw but this time he tilts his face towards himself, pressing his lips on Ross’, testing the waters. When Ross doesn’t pull away, but rather places his hand on Sparkles* thigh, the ginger kisses him deeper. Ross head spins a little, it feels so awfully real and dreamlike at the same time, why he goes along with it he doesn’t know. This is something that he could expect to happen during a party, a drunken night out, not when he’s completely sober alone in his friend’s flat. Still, there’s no hesitance when he leans back on the sofa, letting Sparkles* press more bold kisses on not just his mouth.

Sparkles* can’t deny that he wanted for this to happen, it wasn’t his intention but the idea had been there in the back of his head. Ross is attractive, that’s a fact, and Sparkles* is getting more than a little bothered by the fact his body is so close. Ross realises this as well when in attempt to find a better position his thigh brushes at Sparkles*’ groin, causing a moan to slip past the ginger’s lips. Ross moves a hand up Sparkles*’ leg until his palm is against the front of his jeans, he mumbles a question and Sparkles*’ affirmative nod lets him rub the denim harder. Sparkles* takes the moment to fumble with the buttons of Ross’ jeans, eager to find out where that streak of coarse hair leads and smirks satisfied when he sees the obvious tent in Ross’ boxers.

“May I?” Sparkles* asks, playing with the waistband.

“Yeah,” Ross murmurs in reply, lifting his hips as Sparkles* pulls the last two garments off Ross’ body. He takes a moment to take in the naked body splayed out on his sofa, admiring Ross from top to bottom.  Without wasting any time Ross is quick to do the same to Sparkles* who gasps when the cold air hits his erection, his trousers are soon followed by his top and socks. There’s a short moment where two men just stare at each other, slightly uncertain how they ended up like this but not willing to stop anytime soon.

“Lube...” Ross says weakly, breaking the silence.

“Huh?” Sparkles* replies, caught off guard.

“You’re gonna fuck me right?” Ross laughs nervously and Sparkles* chuckles, planting a quick kiss on Ross’ mouth.

“Yeah sure, hold on.” He disappears out of the living room , heading for his own and Ross smirks appreciatively at the rear view. When Sparkles* returns, with a bottle of lube in one hand and a condom in the other, he is met with a ridiculous sight. Ross has propped himself up in a pose similar to Kate Winslet, smacking his lips together when he sees Sparkles*.

“Photograph me like one of your French girls,” Ross says with a wink and Sparkles* can’t help but laugh.

“This wasn’t supposed to be that kind of shoot,” Sparkles* remarks but he still grabs the camera and takes a quick photo before he returns to the sofa. Ross strokes his member lazily as Sparkles* open the condom and rolls it onto himself. He coats two fingers with the lube, and after giving Ross a heads up, he slides one of them into the other man. Ross can’t help but taking his bottom lip between his teeth, squirming slightly as Sparkles* moves the digit inside him, quickly adding another. Sparkles* works him open slowly and carefully, making sure Ross is fully relaxed when he squeezes out some lube on his shaft, replacing the fingers with his cock. Nails dig into Sparkles*’ thighs and shallow breaths come from Ross’ mouth whilst he adjusts to the feeling of Sparkles* inside him. Slowly Sparkles* starts to move his hips and Ross wraps his legs around his waist for stability.

They move together in tandem, the small sofa creaking when they pick up the pace. Ross grips the backrest with on hand, using the other to caress various parts of Sparkles*’ face, settling for wrapping his fingers in the ginger mane. Sparkles* gives him a small smile, keeping a surprisingly steady rhythm when he moves inside Ross, his breathing is getting more and more irregular though. Pulling Sparkles* closer, Ross starts nipping at his neck, alternating soft lips with teeth. It isn’t long before Sparkles* thrusts slow down and he leans his head against Ross’ shoulder, climax building in his stomach. He comes with a drawn-out moan, his hips coming to a stop and he pulls out, breathing heavily.

“You okay?” Sparkles* asks as he pulls off the condom and ties it up, throwing it in the bin.

“Well yeah but I haven’t gotten my fun yet,” Ross replies and smirks. Sparkles* immediately gets the hint and leans down towards Ross, kissing him deeply and with passion. When Ross attempts to wrap his hands around Sparkles*’ neck he moves away and starts kissing Ross’ collarbones instead, slowly moving down his chest. He stops when his head is between Ross’ thighs, gripping the base of his cock. Ross’ breath hitches when Sparkles* mouth encloses his head, the warm feeling contrasting the cool air. Sparkles* spirals his tongue around the member, taking it further into his mouth, coaxing moans from Ross’ lips. A fleeting thought of ‘he must have a lot of practice’ flies through Ross mind but soon he can’t think of anything else than Sparkles* head bobbing up and down in his lap, his beard scratching at the insides of his thighs. The coiling arousal at the base of Ross’ spine makes him buck his hips impatiently.

“Imma-“ Ross warns Sparkles* before pleasure shoots through his body and his bitter come fills Sparkles*’ mouth. Sparkles* swallows with a grimace and gets up to get a drink to clear the taste from his mouth. Ross lies on the sofa in a post-coitus haze, wishing he could stay on it forever.

“You’re allowed to put your clothes on now you know,” Sparkles* says, already grasping for his own. Ross groans and reaches a hand out at Sparkles*, wanting him to come back to the sofa.

“C’mere, it’s cold,” he whines. Sparkles* chuckles, throwing Ross’ boxers at him.

“That is why you wear clothes,” Sparkles* laughs but brushes his knuckles against Ross’ cheek, helping him get his clothes back on. Once they’re both dressed and they’ve cleaned up after themselves Ross is prepared to leave but Sparkles* stops him by the door.

“I don’t know if you were into casual sex, but you know, if you wanna do anything again,” Sparkles* says shrugging.

“Uhm, yeah, I mean, yeah sure,” Ross blushes and shuffles his feet. He isn’t used to this side of Sparkles* but he’s curious and he finds the ginger attractive. It can’t hurt right, he thinks as he leaves the flat, the goodbye kiss still wet on his lips.

* * *

 

A couple of days later Ross receives a text from Trott, he opens it and is close to drop his phone when he understand the meaning of its content.

_I don’t want an explanation to why the picture was in there with the others but please just make sure it never happens again, I’m fucking scarred for life Ross!!! :O And I’m never sitting in that sofa again :(_

Ross texts an apology back to Trott and an obscenity to Sparkles*, from the latter he gets an inappropriate suggestion back instead and Ross can’t help but bury his face in his hand. This is what he has to live with now.

 


End file.
